fictioncharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dana Cruz
Welcome to PCA (January 9, 2005): A girl named Zoey Brooks starts attending PCA (Pacific Coast Academy), formerly an all boys school, with her younger brother Dustin. She meets a friendly boy named Chase Matthews, who develops a huge crush on Zoey. She meets her fellow students (icluding her soon-to-be BFF, Nicole) who will soon become her other friends. She also meets an obnoxious guy named Logan Reese who challenges her to a game of basketball with five of her girl friends to prove that they deserve to go to school at PCA. Nicole joins the team. At first, the game is going bad, but Dana joins and ties the game. She misses the winning point, but the girls are satisfied. New Roomies (January 9, 2005): Nicole and Dana constantly fight. When their anger towards each other gets turned on Zoey, she decides to move out of her room and move in with Quinn. Zoey and Quinn get along pretty well until Quinn starts experimenting and doing other weird stuff to and around her. She returns and Nicole and Dana apologize. Webcam (January 16, 2005): Nicole and the other girls receive a gift from Logan, supposedly because he's sorry for not accepting them. Shortly after, many of the guys find out about all the girls embarrassing secrets, and the girls vow to find out what's going on. Many of the girls blame each other for revealing their secrets (including that Nicole keeps a chart of which guys have the best lips), but then they realize the truth. They concoct a plan and bust Logan. Defending Dustin (January 23, 2005): When a school bully forces Dustin to do his homework for him, Zoey confronts the bully in public, embarrassing Dustin. Dustin tells Zoey that she's babying him too much and that he can defend himself. Meanwhile, Nicole, Zoey, Dana, Chase, and Michael try to hide their dog, Elvis, away from their dorm advisor, Coco, since it's against school rules to have pets on campus. Prank Week (January 30, 2005): Prank Week, a PCA tradition where old PCA students prank new ones, has begun. Since this is the first year girls are allowed at PCA, they are prime targets. The guys expect them to just take the pranks and do nothing, but the girls have a different idea. The girls carry out a plan that ends up threatening whether or not girls are allowed at PCA. Zoey takes all the blame and Zoey is expelled. During her public apology, The boys put into action, a plan that saves Zoey. Jet-X (February 13, 2005): Mr. Bender's friend, Jake Savage, offers Zoey and her friends the chance to win a free Jet-X. All they have to do is team up and create a Jet-X commercial that Jake will judge, the winner having their commercial put on the air one hundred times. While Logan and his team, mostly Logan, work on their commercial with fancy video equipment and famous actors, Zoey and her team decide that the content of the commercial is more important than how much money is put into it. Now the test is to see which is better, a commercial made with lots of money, or a commercial that relates to teens and helps describe what the Jet-X is all about. The girls win and Nicole gets a blue Jet-X. The Play (February 20, 2005): Chase writes a play for homework that his drama teacher decides to use in their annual fall production. Chase and Zoey both get to play the main parts and Chase is excited because at the end, the two characters kiss. However, Logan auditions for the lifeguard and gets the part, ruining Chase's plan. Chase becomes obsessed with what will happen between Logan and Zoey when they kiss and will do whatever he can to stop it. Nicole plays a hula girl in the play and helps with Zoey's plan to embarrass Logan. Logan does not kiss Zoey. Quinn's Date (March 6, 2005): Quinn develops a crush on a "cute" boy name Mark Del Figgallo, but is too afraid to ask him out. She asks Zoey to ask for her, but when she does, he says no. Not wanting to break Quinn's heart, she says he said yes. Zoey tells Nicole and Dana the truth. She and Chase then concoct a way that she can go on a date with Mark without Mark knowing. All ends well and Quinn and Mark become a couple. Spring Fling (March 13, 2005): Zoey, Dana, Nicole sign up for the spring fling committee in order to get Drake Bell to perform at their spring fling. When they find out they have to give $5,000 to Drake for him play at their spring fling, Zoey and her friends start a fund-raiser. It isn't successful, only raising $1,000. A member of the PCA Board of Directors offers to give them $4,000 to wash his car. They do, but Zoey accidentally pushes the parking brake and the car crashes. They get it fixed, although it cost most of their money. The member never finds out. Drake arrives but the manager, hearing of the lack of money, calls it off. Drakes comes to talk about it, and Nicole freaks out and hugs him. Drake agrees to play if Zoey will give him her t-shirt design. Spring Fling is a success. Backpack (April 3, 2005): After having to pay for a $50 backpack she squirted with liquid candy at the bookstore, Nicole is stuck with a horrible, candy covered backpack. But the backpack is saved when Zoey decides to spruce it up with a new design she created. To her amazement, Zoey's backpack idea is stolen from a girl named Stacy who is making a lot of money from it, and Zoey decides to improve on her own idea and sell her own backpacks (which have massagers in the back.) Stacy is run out of business. Disc Golf (April 10, 2005): Zoey and her friends are worn out from always running in gym class and Nicole keeps throwing up and is tired of it. To solve this, they decide to create their own disc golf team, since people who play sports don't have to participate in gym. School Dance (April 17, 2005): The school dance committee this year is using a personality quiz to partner people up with the same interests. Two people from the committee come to Nicole's class to talk about it and how it benefits them. Nicole goes with an exciting, kind of annoying guy who is just like her. Little Beach Party (May 1, 2005): It's the end of the semester and Nicole and her friends are psyched about PCA's annual beach party, which is going to be the bash of the year. But everything gets turned around when Quinn releases a "knockout gas" which affects Zoey, Nicole, Dana, Dustin, Chase, Michael, Logan, and Quinn. They miss the buses and end up taking a taxi to a deserted beach more than fifty miles away from the party. With no cellphone signal or Wi-Fi hot spot, they are stuck there until someone stumbles upon them. All is not lost, however, when they all decide to have their own beach party, starting their own tradition. Eventually, Quinn "Quinnvents" a communication device to contact Mr. Bender to pick them up. http:// In Season 2, Dana left PCA to study in Paris through the European Exchange Program. http:// Dana: One of Zoey's season one roommates. Dana is good at sports, particularly basketball. In some episodes it was seen that she also liked to skateboard. She also loves to sleep, hates to wake up, and considers mankind's greatest invention to be the snooze button on her alarm clock. She frequently argues with roommate Nicole Bristow, whom Dana blames for giving her frequent nightmares about "death by blow dryer." Dana's bad attitude is comparable to that of Logan Reese, whom she cannot stand, although both have quite a bit in common and went to a school dance together. Dana has a strong willed personality and will often try to do things on her own, which is shown in "Jet X," but finds she succeeds more in a group. In Season 2, Dana was accepted by a European student exchange program; she is currently studying in Paris. She made a total of 13 episodes. She is very negative. Dana has two arguments throughout the series with Zoey Brooks. In The PCA Survival Guide, her name is Dana Ramsey.